Antibiotics previously effective against pathogenic bacteria are rapidly being compromised by the spread of multiply resistant strains. Pinnacle Pharmaceuticals was formed to address this situation through the use of assays that target novel events in macromolecular metabolism, with a platform technology in RNA metabolism. Preliminary results suggest a novel proprietary technology for the rapid identification of antimicrobial agents and their targets. Phase I of this program has the goal of identifying these novel agents and targets, thereby validating the research strategy. Phase II research is directed toward the characterization and development of the agents identified in Phase I, as well as the extension of the technology to other pathogens. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Antimicrobial agents are needed to counter the rise in drug-resistant pathogens. Pinnacle Pharmaceuticals was formed to develop novel assay systems to aid in the discovery of new therapeutic agents.